


teach me how to say goodbye

by calrissianns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hamilton Songfic, No Endgame Spoilers, One Shot, Starmora, infinity war setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: “i imagine death so muchit feels more like a memory”Peter Quill’s thoughts before he turns to ash.





	teach me how to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to The World Was Wide Enough, and I thought this fit perfectly! I know it’s angst as per usual, please forgive me.

_ I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory… _

Peter Quill saw his first death when he was eight. Soon more came after.

 

_ There is no beat, no melody _

It’s quiet, he thinks, as he hears his teammates. His family. Their last words. Their ashes floating in the air. Whispers. It’s eery. He always thought that their death would be loud. That his death would be loud.

 

_ What if my mistake is my legacy? _

His father wanted a legacy, a legacy he would share with Peter. Yondu and the Ravagers wanted a legacy. The Avengers all had a legacy, Thanos himself wanted a legacy. 

 

_ What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. _

Except his garden is his own mistakes, his own ruin, the ashes around him. If he will be remembered, he will be remembered as the downfall.

 

_ You let me make a difference. _

He was a hero at one time. Is he still a hero? 

 

_ A place where even criminals can leave their fingerprints and rise up _

He did help save the world after all. There’s that. He reminds himself at least he and his friends helped people and redeemed themselves. 

 

_ I’m running out of time I’m running, and my times up. _

He feels a tingle in his body, and a speck of dust floating in front of him. It’s happening to him, too. He’s the next victim.

 

_ Wise up, eyes up. _

He finally looks at Stark and the kid in the eyes. “Oh man..”

 

_ I catch a glimpse of the other side.  _

His mom is there on the other side, her hand is in Yondu’s who leads a group of fallen ravagers on the other side.

 

_ Gamora’s on the other side!  _

Her hand calls out to him, her smile warm, her hair flowing. He thinks about Rocket, who he hasn’t seen, who he doesn’t know if he is safe. He thinks about Groot, so young. He wonders if they’re okay, or if they’re joining them. 

 

_ My friends, take your time. I’ll see you on the other side.  _

And he fades away.

  
  



End file.
